Am I in Hell?
Am I in Hell? is the second episode in the series. Plot synopsis Episode Two opens with the John Doe who crawled out of the grave at the end of The Risen having made his way to the local high school where he walks around campus naked, covered in mud and stops to look at some pictures. Kate wakes to learn she had breast cancer before she died and discusses this with Elishia. Kate wonders if her cancer has returned with her. Elishia examines Kate and finds no abnormalities. Elishia goes to join James at the cemetery. Kate wants to tag along but Elishia says no because everyone who knows Kate things she's dead. We learn James is married to Sarah as he leaves to go to work. At the cemetery Elishia reports that Alexander, Carlos's brother died the night before at 11:50. James believes that there must be a connection, but Elishia is determined to find a rational explanation and points out that there are six graves which have been disturbed and that they've only found five people. James wants to cover up the graves so that there's no investigation. Elishia sees the hole John Doe climbed out of but dismisses it to James. James get called to the high school where John Doe is hiding out in the female change room and James enters assuming he's Paddy. After a scuffle, James handcuffs John Doe and escort him to his vehicle. James is driving back to the medical clinic asking if John Doe remembers anything about the cemetery or how he got there, but gets no response. Due to his young appearance, James guesses that he is not Paddy. James drives by the clothing store that Paddy broke into earlier and who should be out front but Vic, and so James decides to pull over. Vic brings up Carlos, and James advises him to let him handle is section. At the medical clinic, it seems that Kirstie's leg wound is not healing and Elishia confirms it's infected even though she's on antibiotics. James arrives with Doe back at the clinic and discusses the graves he found. James tells everyone that Kate is his wife and had been dead for over two years before coming back. He starts identifying each person and their death dates. Maria is unwilling to believe her name is not Anna and makes a fuss. They then decide that Kirstie needs to get to the hospital. Elishia asks for the handcuff keys in case of emergency. As James drives to the hospital he has to drive towards the bridge, where Charles and Kirstie start reacting like Carlos. James stops the car and immediately reverses, where they begin to feel better. Vic shows up at the medical center and notices the dirt on Elishia's car. The group hides and Elishia answers the door to Vic's questions about the cemetery. Elishia says that she has a patient sending him away until a future time. While Elishia is talking to Vic, Maria runs out of the building to see her tombstone, Kate on her heels. She learns that her name is Maria but she had a daughter named Anna and breaks down in front of the grave. Kate helps Maria get up, assuring her that her house is nearby. Elishia returns to find only John Doe, who asks if he is in hell and Elishia tells him that not only is he alive. James brings Kirstie and Charles back to the medical center where Elishia declares that everything is normal. James pulls Elishia aside and describes how they got ill at the bridge, the exact same spot where Carlos began to have problems. In fact, each time he tried to leave town, Kirstie and Charles got sick. Elishia reveals Kate and Maria are missing. Kate and Maria arrive at James's place and let themselves in via a key left over the door. Kate learns James is married to her best friend Sarah. Sara returns home from grocery shopping and is alerted to someone's presence because of the missing key. As she enters the house Maria and Kate sneak out the back, the dog following close at their heels. Kate and Maria take off and Sara calls James to tell him that there was someone in the house and he instructs her to stay inside and lock the doors.In the woods, Beau awakens a sleeping Paddy, who shows off his new clothing. When Beau mentions the store Paddy broke into was on Fitzgerald street, this causes Paddy to preen, claiming that the store would not exist without him and therefore if he needs something, he will take it. Paddy wants to head to his chambers but Beau says that he has school. Paddy is finally getting excited about the changes in the town and he explains that he made his money selling supplies to the miners. Paddy however wants his fortune back and so he dismisses Beau, thanking him for his company. Paddy makes his way through the woods towards a large house but starts hallucinating his death and he is pulled into the present by Beau shaking him. Beau informs Paddy that his home is about an hours walk away. James catches up with Maria, who says that Kate is leaving town because she knows about James and Sarah. After James leaves, Maria hallucinates a car pulling up with her husband and daughter. James catches up with Kate, where she learn the story about him and Sarah. Kate reaches the border area and starts to bleed from her eyes, so James drags her back and brings her back to the clinic. James is concerned that he cannot protect those who came back from the dead and has decided to tell Vic, Elishia disagrees. James arrives at the station, where he finds Vic. Asking if he can trust Vic, he proceeds to tell him about the people returning from the dead, one who is his wife. Shocked, Vic suggests that James needs to take a rest and James insists that he is not crazy before walking out. James returns to the medical center and finds it completely locked up. Elishia has gathered the people and taken them to a safe place which belonged to her aunt and uncle. James calls Elishia, and she assures them that the people are with her and are safe. Elishia is adamant that this this is too important to be left to the police because this could transform biological science. James argues that Kate is his wife but Elishia will not budge and disconnects the call. Later that night, the newly awakened have settled in. Kate and Maria sit outside by the fire. Maria is certain that God has chosen them to be tested but Kate doesn't believe in God. Maria is shocked by this because a miracle happened to Kate. Elishia brings John Doe a plate of food. Again, he points to his handcuffs and Elishia takes them off. When Elishia checks John Doe's wrist, he pushes her against a wall and begins choking her. When he releases her, Elishia runs away as John Doe says, "I'm sorry." Vic is driving, he loses control of his car and flips it over. He's injured but manages to exist the car and make his way to the road. Sara wakes to find James doing laundry. Sara says that whoever broke in didn't take anything and reports that their dog is missing. Appearances Cast Main * Patrick Brammall as Sgt. James Hayes * Genevieve O'Reilly as Dr. Elishia McKellar * Emma Booth as Kate Willis * Emily Barclay as Sarah Hayes * Ned Dennehy as Patrick "Paddy" Fitzgerald * Sean Keenan as Charlie Thompson * Andrew McFarlane as Vic Eastley * Daniela Farinacci as Maria Rose Massola * Hannah Monson as Kirstie Darrow * Aaron McGrath as Beau Cooper * Rodger Corser as John Doe Recurring * John Leary as Chris Rennox * Anni Finsterer as Caroline Eastley * Lisa Flanagan as Kath * Tessa Rose as Sharon * Gerard Kennedy as Leon Massola ** Antonio Kapusi-Starow as Young Leon * Phoebe Gorozidis as Anna * Alison Whyte as Lucy Fitzgerald * Jacob Collins-Levy as Rory Fitzgerald * Leila Gurruwiwi as Kalinda * James Monarski as Carlo Nico Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here Category:Episodes